


Cry Baby (ERIC COULTER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Eric Coulter - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 468</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>I hope this is what you wanted! It’s so short because there wasn’t really a lot to go on in the request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby (ERIC COULTER)

Male masculinity is a fragile thing, especially around Dauntless. There were always fights, no matter what way you turned. Eric was no exception. When someone was brave enough to pick a fight he fought, hard and rough, and usually came back to your room bruised and bleeding, but victorious.

“Did you at least win?” You asked, looking down at the pouting man sitting on the toilet. He shrugged.

“I’m not as beat up as the kid is,” He grumbled, “Four came and broke it up before anyone could win.” Of course Four had. You rolled your eyes as you kept dabbing a tissue to his bloodied lip.

“You know, most guys would lock themselves in the bathroom to mourn a loss,” You teased, “Not come and ask me to clean them up.” Eric rolled his eyes and pulled you forward, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“But then I wouldn’t get a sexy nurse,” He placed his chin on your stomach, wincing as you brought out the peroxide to clean a cut above his lip.

“You’re such a baby,” You groaned after you were done, turning and walking away from the still pouting man. He followed you to the bedroom, whining your name over and over. “Like I said,” You pulled back the covers on your bed, “You are a damn baby when you get hurt.” He stood across the room, pouting at you.

“I’m bleeding,” He argued, “I’m allowed to be a damn baby.”

“You chose the fight!” You giggled, climbing into bed and covering yourself with the blankets, “You literally walked up to the kid and asked to fight!” He scoffed, loping over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be upset when I get hurt,” Eric leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. “And I can have you to doctor me.”

“Is that the only reason you get in fights, Eric?” He shrugged, grinning. “Loser, let me rub your back.” He grinned, turning his back on you.

“The thing is I’m not a loser, technically I won.”

“Technically,” You grinned, rubbing down Eric’s shoulder blades, “Nobody won, dumbass.”

“Hurtful,”

“Like that fight you got in!” You joked, leaning forward to kiss the back of his neck. Eric shivered before twisting and tackling you to the bed, your laughs mixing together in the dark bedroom. “Seriously, stop getting in fights justs because you want me to give you a massage. I’ll do that anytime.” He hovered over you, smiling like an idiot.

“Will you also cuddle me whenever I want? Because I’m feeling the need for cuddles.” You rolled your eyes but pulled back the covers for Eric’s body to slip under.

“You’re such a damn cry baby, Eric.”

“Call me Cry Baby Coulter!”


End file.
